


acantilado

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: No te atrevas Mcgarrett, no puedes hacerme esto" dijo con los dientes apretados "Te necesito bebé""Es la única manera de que estés a salvo Danno" a Steve se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas "No olvides que te amo y que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	acantilado

Danny se aferraba a la mano de Steve, desesperado por salvarlo y ponerlo en la seguridad de la arena sin embargo supo que nunca podría hacerlo al ver la mirada decidida del Seal.

"No te atrevas Mcgarrett, no puedes hacerme esto" dijo con los dientes apretados "Te necesito bebé"

"Es la única manera de que estés a salvo Danno" a Steve se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas "No olvides que te amo y que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado" Sonrió y se soltó de la mano de su pareja cayendo al fondo del pedregoso mar.

"Noooo no no, Steve vuelve por favor noooo" grito Danny desesperado por no poder sostener la mano de su compañero, dejó caer sus lagrimas mirando hacia el mar para ver como el cuerpo de Steve desaparecía bajo el oscuro océano.

Llorando miraba desde lo alto del acantilado como las olas chocaban entre las rocas, mirando esperanzado a que el Seal saliera e hiciera señas de que estaba bien, sin embargo su decepción cayó profundo en su corazón al ver que su amado no salía a la superficie, no podía verlo por ninguna parte.

"Te amo Steve, vuelve a mi bebé, no puedo hacer esto solo" Sollozos desgarradores salieron de su cuerpo y las ganas de saltar y unirse a su pareja no faltaron, pero está seguro de que el Marín no sería feliz. Sus hijos lo necesitaban y no esta seguro de poder ser esa persona.

Estuvo tirado en la arena hasta que alguien lo envolvió en sus brazos, se dejó caer en esos brazos y lo ayudaron a entrar a su auto pero sinceramente no estaba poniendo atención.En su mente solo estaba la imagen de Steve cayendo y desapareciendo entre las olas, escuchaba que la gente le hablaba pero las ignoraba y miraba a la nada.

Ese fue el último día en que el detective volvió a sonreír, con el pasar de los años su espíritu se apagaba cada vez más y en su corazón guardado muy celosamente se encontraba el anhelo de encontrarse con su pareja de nuevo.

En el séptimo aniversario de la muerte del comandante Steve McGarrett, el detective Daniel Williams fue encontrado muerto en el cementerio en donde yacía una tumba vacía de quien fue su mejor amigo, amante y si la vida les hubiese regalado más tiempo... Esposos.


End file.
